Atonement
by colourmecolourful
Summary: Rose and Bella head to camp for the summer where they make friends, enemies and even find love. Will Bella find love in the most unexpected people? BXE, AH


**So I finally started re-writing Camp Jam, and I'm sorry it took so long! I needed to find my inspiration for writing again because the writers block became bad!**

**But without further ado, enjoy!**

"Hurry up Rose or we're never going to make it!" I yelled, irritated that it was taking her so long to get ready.

"Ugh! Bella, you seriously need to calm down and we will get there" Rose said frustrated as she tried to stuff more make up in her bag. I was seriously debating whether I should leave without her.

This summer my sister Rose and I were going to the NMC, National Music Camp, of Sacramento. We were going to spend the whole summer at NMC and then I was going to attend Sac state in the fall while Rose went for her last year of high school before joining me, hopefully. I was just doing this camp because I love to sing and write songs but I've never had the time until now to focus on it. I wasn't interested in pursuing music as a career because I really wanted to write books instead. So in the fall I would be going for my degree in English to become an author one day. Rose on the other hand was into dance and wanted to go to NMC so she could see if it was the life for her. I knew that Rose loved fashion even more because she's always shopping and sketching out designs in her spare time, but unfortunately she decides to use me as her Barbie doll, which I hate. Rose and I decided that we both wanted to go to NMC this summer so that we could meet new people and have fun.

"Bella? Hello, you coming or are you going to sit there all day long?" she waved her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I shook my head and walked to the front door.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" I was now excited and I hadn't noticed that I practically ran to my car. I giggled at my own impatience, but continued until I got into my car. I loved my car, it was my baby! I had an Aston Martin Vanquish and I got it from my mom and dad as a graduation present. I would never let anyone drive it except for me because I was as overprotective as a mother is of her child.

"I so hope that this camp has parties, HOT guys, and girls more exciting than you, my dear sister" She slipped into the car as she said this making me scowl.

"Ha-ha Rose, very funny, and why does your life have to revolve around guys and parties?" I said to her making sure my eyes were on the road as I began driving.

She completely ignored my question. "Oh my God! I can't believe were going to spend a whole summer at NMC!" OK now I was pretty sure I had lost all hearing "Its going to be so much fun!"

Did I mention she has been like this ever since Charlie and Renee decided to let us go? Well yeah, anyway she's been counting every single day, hour and minute from when they said yes. But today she is going to drive me so mad that I'll probably end up having to go see a shrink or get some special help.

"Rose can't you calm down for the rest of the ride, or at least until you step out of the car?" I was actually now starting to get a headache from all her screeching. I mean can't a girl get at least five minutes of peace while driving?

"Fine" she huffed, obviously giving up because she turned in her seat facing the window and said nothing, but after about five seconds she started again "you know Bella, you can be a real party pooper sometimes…." Oh don't I know it "…you seriously need to have some real fun and get yourself a man."

Now as I stared into her face wide eyed, I'm pretty sure my jaw was about on the floor by now. Rose has been continuously making comments about my sex life or lack thereof ever since she had sex with that guy at prom. What was his name…Jacob Black, well it happened while we were at prom and she was dating him at the time. I was too nice and well, when the vile Mike Newton asked me I just said yes without a second thought. Anyway when she came home, which was around four in the morning, she gave me all the juicy details.

"Shut up Rose", Oh god I'm pretty sure I was blushing by mad right now from the heat I could feel rising in my face "just because I happen to want to wait for the right guy doesn't give you any right to tease me about it!"

"Well sorry, Miss Stubborn, I'm just trying to deal with the fact that my sister is downright boring!" I sighed knowing there was no way I could possibly deny it because in fact she was right. All I ever actually did in school was homework and then when I got home it was basically to read, cook, and more homework. This car ride was sure going to be a long one with Rose commenting on my lack of dating.

About two hours later we were driving down a small road deep in the forest, I might add, until I saw a sign up ahead. When I found that it said "Welcome to NMC" I knew we were heading the right way. Five minutes later we pulled into a large parking lot filled with cars and, of course, teenagers. I was anxious to find a spot to park so that I could use the washroom because in truth, I had to go! When I came to an empty spot, I noticed that the spot beside it was occupied with a silver Volvo, which was completely ironic because that was my other favourite car.

Rose laughed "Hey Bella, do you have like a magnet attached to you or what? This must be your lucky day to have parked beside another one of your favourite cars."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car to see that a bunch of teenagers had crowded around my car and I blushed and looked down. We got our bags from the trunk quickly and began walking to administration for our rooms. As Rose and I made our way through the crowd we could hear people talking about how awesome my car was.

"Oh my freaking gods Bella we're actually here! This is going to be the best summer of ever!" she was shaking with excitement. I hoped that she would actually go find someone else to bug for the summer because I wanted to get writing a song.

"Yeah Rose, whatever" I rolled my eyes "but first we kind of need to find our cabin so we can put all this crap away." We continued walking until we found the main cabin where the room lists were and dragged our suitcases to cabin four where we would be staying for the next two months.

As Rose and I were walking to the cabin I remembered seeing that the rooming was co-ed this year, which meant we would be rooming with guys.

"Hey, Rose did you notice that the rooms are co-ed this year", I asked her knowing exactly what she must be thinking.

She smirked, "I guess I'll just charm the pants off of them then", Rose looked at me, "Maybe I can even get you out of that shell of yours−"

I quickly cut her off, "whoa! No way Rose, this summer is all about music and you know anything you do for me won't be worth it because I am a total loser magnet."

Rose sighed "Bella when will you ever see yourself clearly? You just watch me do my magic and we will have guys lining out the cabin door like that."

I could feel my cheeks burning up but I just kept walking until we got to the cabin. As soon as we found our rooms Rose and I just collapsed on our beds and we were both too tired to even think about unpacking. Suddenly the door flew open and I was pounced on by something or rather someone squealing loudly in my ear. When the person finally got off me I could see her jumping on Rose too.

The girl stood up facing us both, "Hi! I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends I can see it already!"

Alice was a short pixie-like girl with short dark hair and bright green eyes. From what I cold tell already was that the girl was way too hyper and she was obviously very friendly. I could see us getting along quite well except for the fact that she was wearing all designer clothes and had about twenty suitcases behind her. That could mean only one thing. She likes to shop. Oh no.

I smiled "Hi I'm Bella and this is my sister Rosalie, but you can just call her Rose."

Of course Rose wouldn't be Rose unless she asked, "Are those jimmy choos?"

So of course they clicked instantly and I had no idea what the hell they were talking about since I'm completely hopeless in the fashion department. I remembered my abandoned suitcases and figured I should probably unpack since I wouldn't have any time later. When I finished I just pulled out my iPod and listened to some music to pass the time because Alice and Rose didn't look like they were going to stop talking for a while. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and neither Rose nor Alice had heard it so I got up and opened the door.

My eyes met a pair of bright green ones and I was caught in his gaze until I finally noticed that I was staring at him. I blushed and looked at the floor and stood to the side to let him in. What I wasn't prepared for was the voice that matched the person standing in front of me.

"Alice have you seen my IPod?" asked a smooth, alluring voice.

I jumped when I heard Alice from behind me "Yeah Edward, here catch"

Huh. So Edward was his name. I dared to peek up through my eyelashes and I could hear my breath catch in my throat when I finally looked at him for the first time. Carefully avoiding his eyes I noticed that he had a perfectly sculpted face and messy reddish-brown hair, which was almost like a perfect blend of bronze. My eyes shifted next to his lips which were pulled up into a crooked smile that suited him perfectly. I didn't fail to notice the tight shirt he was wearing that showed his toned muscles but I didn't look him up and down because he would probably think I was checking him out.

A pale hand shot out "Hello I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother," his lips had curved into a softer, friendly smile.

I shook Edward's hand "I'm Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella," cue the blush.

Unfortunately for me he caught my red cheeks just as I was about to turn away and he chuckled. As Alice also introduced Edward to Rose I was left standing at the door blushing. Alice then pushed him to the door and he was almost through but Edward leaned into my ear.

He whispered, "Your blush is beautiful I wish you didn't hide it."

Apparently Alice overheard his little comment, "Edward stop hitting on Bella, she's my new best friend and I don't need you scaring her away!"

Edward's cheeks were now stained pink and I giggled as I watched him leave the room with Alice slamming the door. She turned towards me with a mischievous glint in her eye and I knew that I was in for it, so I backed away. My back hit the wall and from the corner of my eye I could see Rose coming at me with a smirk on her face.

"Bella you will let us give you a makeover or you will regret it later," Rose said in a menacing voice.

I sighed, giving in "fine but this is one time only so you better make the best of it."

Alice squealed loudly in my ear and I tuned out the rest of the torture. I don't know how long they needed but after all of the pulling and pinching I was finally able to look in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was someone I had never seen before but I soon realized that it was me I was staring at. To say I was speechless would be an understatement because there were no words to say how beautiful I looked.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked nervously.

I turned around and hugged them both tightly conveying my appreciation for their makeover. They started jumping up and down talking about the next one and I took that as the perfect moment to excuse myself to go to the washroom. When I closed the door to our room, I knew that the washroom was the last thing on my mind as I walked out of the cabin and down the path to the lake. Checking that no one was around I decided that this was the perfect time to work on the lyrics to my song. So I sat down on the dock and dipped my feet in the water thinking of ideas for my song. I remembered Edward's bright emerald eyes and his crooked smile and I finally started to come up with a few ideas.

So I started humming a tune staring out at the lake when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and the next thing I knew, I was slowly falling off the dock. I internally sighed, knowing I could only hold off the clumsiness for so long. As soon as I came back up, I realized that I still hadn't seen who was behind me so I looked at the dock and narrowed my eyes at the person clutching their stomach laughing.

I quickly got out and started storming off not even bothering to look back to see who he was. When I got back to the cabin, the girls' heads snapped up and they were gaping at me.

"You're letting the flies in and yes I'm wet and no I'm not telling you anything" I grabbed a towel and stomped to the washroom, slamming the door.

**Let me know what you think of the new storyline :) I know its a big change from Camp Jam but I just didn't see that story going anywhere, I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon! Just a question, how many of you want to know whats on Edwards mind next?**


End file.
